Midnight Dragon Dxd
by Neo Calous
Summary: taken from home, losing everything held dear, he will become the midnight dragon and will stand for good and help the oppressed with his friends...Pairings IsseixHarem(canon duh) OcxHarem.


**Idea for a new story: Slave OC meets the Orc before they fight Riser, doesn't become a devil but a dragon and part angel, but lives with the devils as he is a messenger and close friend of Rias and Sona, Pairing OCx( kalawarner, raynere, Muruyama, Katase, Tsubaki)... yes, no let me know... review, this will be an intro chapter sooooooo Ye... ENJOY.**

* * *

In this world we live in there are good people and bad people, and then are the utter trash of society, the people who enjoy watching people squirm and grovel, to see the pain in others eyes, the people who get pleasure, ecstasy whatever you want to call it, from breaking people down, specially watching women and children break and to serve them as they see fit, by sex or drugs or whatever...

A certain boy of 4 years sits huddled and shieldied from the screams of a person down a cold damp hallway, he is being held and protected by a busty lady of 20 years with black hair, beautiful green eyes, and is clothed in rags, she holds the boy close to protect him as best as possible.

"Shh little one it'll be ok, i promise i'll be here for you" she smiles sweetly like a mother would or a big sister, she gives him a sense of comfort that only females can give, he holds onto her for dear life and looks up at her.

"But what if they take you" he asks sounding broken and sad knowing that those sick inhuman beings would take away his older sister figure.

she smiles and wipes his eyes and lulls him to sleep with her voice " they wont, and if they do i'll live on in your heart always" she kisses his head as she holds him while he sleeps. The girl looks up at the ceiling remembering the day she and the boy were taken, both came from the same city, she was a college student who would always see him playing by himself till one day she saw a red haired girl and a black haired girl with glasses playing with him, she smiles softly.

 _FLashback._

 _The boy sits on a swing as he looks up at the clouds, a girl around 19 walks up and kneels in front of him_

 _"are you alone again sweety" she asks holding his face gently, he tears up and nods_

 _" no one wants to be friends with me so i'm always alone, you're the only one who comes here" he says through sniffles as she holds him, on a bench the mother watches it and smiles softly as she walks up_

 _" Well looks he finally has that big sister he wanted" the girl smiles and stands up_

 _"aww its nothing i just feel bad he's alone like this" the mother nods sadly as the boy goes to the slide._

 _a few days later_

 _The boy was sitting on the same swing when he felt two shadows on him, he looked up and came face to face with two girls, bpth of them saw his black hair and black eyes and face and smiled_

 _"Hello I'm Rias Gremory" the one on the right with red hair and eyes said, he looked her over and saw she was wearing a pink sundress_

 _"Im Sons Sitri" the one with glasses and black hair said and was wearing a blue dress, the boy looked hesitant_

 _"I'm Neo Clive, welcome to America" he said softly because these two didn't look American but Japanese, he got off and dusted his black shorts and smiled at them, At the entrance of the park one particular girl saw this and smiled as she walked away to college._

 _'You finally have friends now Neo' she thought and got on a bus not knowing that, the little boy's family and him along with her were doomed. Two hefty men saw the girl and smirked evilly.  
_

 _Neo and the girls played the entire day, and eventually both of them told Neo about the underworld and who they are, they showed him as well, he was speechless but found it cool, eventually they had to leave as their older siblings had come to pick them up. Neo looked aorund not seeing her_

 _'Savanna where'd you go' he thought sadly not seeing the girl and walked home, when he reached he saw the lights were off and the door was partially open, he walked in and everything went black._

 _Neo woke up a bit later in the back of a truck all bound up but was too drowsy, he felt himself being dragged off the truck and thrown into a cell as he hit a wall, he immediatly felt warm arms hold him, he looked up and saw her he saw Savanna._

 _flashback ends_

Savanna knew she'd be taken away from Neo, she knew that either that day or the next she would be taken and used like a toy and then sold off, she accepted it, she looked down at Neo and put a Necklace safely away somewhere he'd find it, she heard footsteps and saw a brute smirking, he threw Neo off her and picked her up by her hair and was about to hit Neo till

"No" she shouted " You have me, let him be" the man slapped her and pulled her along, Neo woke up and aw this and shouted

"Savanna!" he shouted, she looked back at him with a sad smile

"I love you Little bro, i'll always be in your heart live and be strong for me ok" her voice seemed to get distant as she disappeared from sight, Neo walked back to the wall and cried as, his eyes lost the shine it had, all the warmth it carried and everything, now he was only a husk

"Savanna" he sniffled and looked down, deafeated

* * *

In a Mansion

Two young girls were playing when they had gotten the information on what happened, they ran to tell their families but sadly not even they knew where the boy was.

The two families along with the extended family who knew the boy and his families were dressed in black and looked down at 7 graves, Neo and his family, and Savanna and her family, a eulogy was said, a few people cried, and soon everyone departed except the two heirs

" Rias what now" Sona asked,

" He isn't dead i know it, our friend isn't dead, one day we'll see him again i know it" she answered, they both vowed they'd do their best to find their friend no matter what.

* * *

As the days went on, Neo found out through the whispers and the blatant speaking of the people that, he along with everyone else in there would be slaves, sex slaves, drug slaves , fall guys everything. Each day that went by, each hour, each second, Neo would lose faith little by little, he would get beaten up, bones broken, skull cracked, eyes cut open to let the swelling go down, lashes, but this wasn't anything compared to what he saw some of the women go through, raped, beaten, talked down to, treated like breeding machines, Neo would often through up in the toilet provided, his cell was dark, so he got adjusted to it.

Deep inside him something was growing, a being, a power something strong, something that would give him the strength to fight back.

March 11th rolled around the day Neo was born, he would be turning 5 this day, he woke up and heard some of the females singing a song for him, he smiled albeit faked, he smiled at their gesture and would remember all the days that was spent in happiness at home.

"Hey shut it you Bitches" a Man who looked orange, with a toupee roared, he towered over Neo and smirked

" So it's your birthday huh" he pulled his arm, which ended up dislocating it Neo cried in pain, the man stamped on it to readjust it, but ended up making it look worse, he threw Neo against a wall and was blasted with water, he then ook the deafeated boy and shoved him in a room where he was going to forced to pleasure a woman, she didn't seemt o want it, but was forced to take it by the man who called himself her master.

So that day was spent with Neo losing his innocense at a young age.

Years passed by Neo was used and abused, sold and traded between people, he along with a few others had completely lost their desire to live and now just existed till

" Hurry you must leave now" he looked up and saw his mistress's daughter, she was a black haired girl and would often feed him and bathe him in secret she looked sad and handed Neo a FAD rifle with a extra mag

" Neo please take it and go" Neo didn't know but she was a fallen angel who would one day become part of his heart

" Why" he asked in a monotone voice what he didn't expect was the kiss

" Because i'm leaving too, and i want you to leave as well" she smiled at him as he took the gun, she disappeared and he stepped out of the cell, he started to slaughter all the guards and the everyone who abused him, he looked at a Tv and saw that all his kidnappers were dead that someone had blown that base to hell, and all the slaves who were trapped were released, Neo was about to leave the mansion when one of the guards decided that if he was going to die, Neo was too, and found himself getting stabbed in his right shoulder.

" Ah" he groaned in pain and held his bleeding shoulder, he stepped out into the snow covered ground when he fell unconsious, when he came too he found himself ina void, he walked through the void and came face to face with a Black dragon with red spikes and red eyes,

(So you've arrived Neo Clive) it said softly in a female voice, he looked at her with dead eyes, and she sighed

(I am the Dragon of the night, midnite) she said and circled him comforting him softly as he flinched away

( let me take over for now dear boy, i can get ou out of here and somewhere safe i promise) Neo was hesitant but nodded. immediaty his bod in real life shot up, he gripped the rifle and started to run to freedom.


End file.
